Quand rien ne se passe comme prévu
by Paige0703
Summary: La fin de leur mission ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu et, alors que Finch tient à vérifier lui-même l'état de santé de Reese, ce dernier ce mets à agir plutôt bizarrement. Finch arrivera-t-il à gérer la situation ou, au contraire, finira-t-elle par dégénérer ? Et si ils venaient à franchir un point de non-retour sans vraiment le vouloir ?
1. Je déteste la drogue

_**Salut, Salut !**_

 _ **Alors voilà ma dernière petit fic sur PoI. Je suis vraiment à font sur les fics avec ce couple ^^ Kya, mon petit Finch à moi ! Enfin bref, revenons plutôt à l'histoire. Il y aura 3 chapitres en tout qui seront postés les lundi.  
**_

 _ **Encore une fois j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant (ou plus qui sait) que mes autres fics.**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **PS :**_ _ **Je remercie celles et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me touche vraiment et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ^^**_

 _ **Un grand MERCI à**_ _ **isatis2013 pour m'avoir corrigé. ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Quand rien ne se passe comme prévu...**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Je déteste la drogue...**_

Reese venait de s'infiltrer dans un énième repère de dealer depuis le début de la semaine. Une nouvelle drogue de synthèse envahissait peu à peu les rues de la ville depuis quelques mois maintenant, et leur nouveau numéro semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait, concernant la composition de cette dernière et ses éventuels effets secondaires.

\- Tout va bien Mr Reese ?

\- Oui Finch, répondit John, tout va bien... exactement comme il y a deux minutes.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que l'on n'est jamais trop prudent ? Le sermonna l'informaticien.

\- Non merci, ça ira comme ça.

Reese entra dans une pièce qui s'avéra être le laboratoire. Hormis l'équipement et plusieurs sacs de cette nouvelle substance, il n'y avait rien de pertinent pour leurs recherches.

\- On dirait bien qu'il n'y à personne ici non pl...

Reese ne put finir sa phrase, ce dernier venait en effet de recevoir un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête. Il tomba à genoux avant de se tourner rapidement vers son assaillant.

\- Mr Reese ? S'inquiéta Finch de l'autre côté de l'oreillette. Je vous envoie le lieutenant Fusco de suite ! Conclut l'informaticien voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de son partenaire.

Par chance, le lieutenant Fusco se trouvait à peine à deux rues de là. Comme Finch venait de le lui demander, ou plutôt de lui ordonner, il lâcha ses falafels avant de partir en direction de l'adresse qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

\- Non, mais il n'aurait pas pu attendre cinq minutes avant d'avoir des problèmes celui-là, ronchonna Lionel tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

À deux rues de là, Reese faisait face à Alexander Thompson, leur numéro. Ce dernier se débrouillait plutôt bien au corps-à-corps, et tenait tête même à l'ex-agent de la CIA. Quand Fusco arriva enfin sur les lieux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le silence... Un silence digne d'une cathédrale.

\- Hé Superman, t'es là ? Appela alors le lieutenant.

Rien au premier étage. Il commença à gravir l'escalier menant au second, quand Reese apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se précipita sur lui quand il remarqua que ce dernier titubait légèrement, tout en prenant appui sur le mur pour avancer.

\- T'es dans un de ces états, remarqua Fusco alors qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de Reese pour l'aider à descendre les marches.

\- Tu devrais voir l'autre type alors. Je te laisse t'en charger, ainsi que de la cargaison qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer aux russes.

\- Ouais, ouais, je connais la chanson.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, ils purent voir Finch se garer juste derrière la voiture de Fusco avant de descendre pour les rejoindre.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air, tenta de le rassurer Reese voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son employeur.

\- Mais bien sûr. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous croire alors que vous tenez à peine debout ? Je vous ramène, conclut Finch sur un ton qui interdisait tout refus.

Fusco aida Reese à monter dans la voiture de Finch, côté passager. Ce dernier remercia rapidement le lieutenant avant de retourner derrière le volant et de partir vers l'appartement de Reese. Fusco attendit de les voir tourner au coin de la rue avant d'appeler des renforts, voyant déjà l'énorme pile de paperasses qu'il aurait à remplir pour cette descente.

\- Tu parles d'une soirée tranquille... pesta Fusco.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant les cinq premières minutes, mais Reese brisa finalement le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

\- Je vais bien Finch, pas besoin d'avoir l'air si inquiet, tenta une nouvelle fois John.

\- Je jugerai moi-même de votre état une fois que nous serons arrivés chez vous.

\- Chez moi ? Et pourquoi pas chez vous pour une fois ? Tenta Reese.

Finch fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Reese attendait vraisemblablement une réponse qui ne vint pas. Finch n'aurait su dire en quoi, mais quelque chose dans le ton utilisé par Reese ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, d'entendre la voix de John. Même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, il aurait facilement reconnue sa voix entre mille, mais là... quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait personne et puis plus rien.

\- Ah oui, notre numéro m'a soudainement frappé par-derrière, mais comme vous le voyez, il ne faisait finalement pas le poids.

Finch se gara, fit le tour de la voiture et vint aider Reese à sortir à son tour du véhicule.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, remarqua inutilement Reese.

Une fois dans son appartement, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Finch prenait déjà possession des lieux. Après être allé chercher la trousse de premiers soins, il revint vers Reese. Il désinfecta quelques coupures que ce dernier avait sur les mains. Il remarqua rapidement que le regard de Reese ne le quittait pas une seule seconde durant les quelques minutes où il le soigna. Il déglutit péniblement... Quelque chose clochait bel et bien avec Reese, le problème était de trouver quoi.

\- Je vais aller me coucher direct, alors je pense que vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

\- Vous ne me cachez rien, n'est-ce pas Mr Reese ? Demanda alors Finch de plus en plus soupçonneux.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Devant le regard insistant de l'informaticien, Reese soupira avant d'ajouter.

\- Il se peut qu'il m'ait piqué avec une seringue présente dans le labo, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de m'injecter quoi que se soit, je l'en ai empêché alors...

\- Ça suffit maintenant, vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ? Êtes-vous sûr à 100% que le produit présent dans la seringue n'est pas entré dans votre organisme ?

\- 99% ? D'accord, ajouta précipitamment Reese voyant que Finch ne plaisantait pas, peut-être plus 75%. Mais si c'était le cas, ça devrait déjà faire effet Finch, reprit Reese alors que Finch s'apprêtait à lui faire de nouveaux reproches sur son manque de jugement. Je vais bien, alors inutile que vous restiez jouer les baby-sitters.

\- Hors de question que je parte alors que je ne suis sûr de rien concernant votre réel état de santé, s'entêta l'informaticien.

Reese se leva alors sans problème avant d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il but ainsi trois grands verres bien frais avant de revenir vers Finch.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me débrouille parfaitement bien tout seul alors je pense que...

Alors que Finch pensait justement qu'il en faisait un peu trop, Reese chancela légèrement. Finch l'attrapa de justesse. Il fit quelque pas en arrière sous le poids de son partenaire, avant d'être stoppé par le mur derrière lui. Finch pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Reese dans son cou. Les mains de Finch, toujours autour de la taille de Reese, se crispèrent légèrement alors que se dernier ancrait son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Finch respirait à peine, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser le corps de Reese, ce dernier dit alors :

\- Vous sentez vraiment bon Harold.

\- …

Finch n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu les derniers mots de John. Il n'eut pourtant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait bien compris, quand Reese baissa son visage au creux de son cou avant de respirer profondément. En sentant le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur sa peau, Finch senti un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

\- Mr Reese, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous reculer, s'il vous plaît, tenta Finch tout en essayant de le faire s'éloigner de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura Reese près de son oreille. Vous ne m'aimez pas Harold ?

Une nouvelle fois Finch déglutit péniblement alors que Reese posait ses mains sur les hanches de Finch pour rapprocher un peu plus son corps du sien. Finch tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- La question n'est pas là, pour le moment le problème est que...

\- Je peux vous embrasser ? Demanda Reese de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla à moitié Finch.

Pour toute réponse, Reese posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finch. Délicatement, un simple frôlement, il embrassa alors l'informaticien. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Finch détourna la tête.

\- Mr Reese je crois que vous devriez vraiment...

Reese n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que Finch tentait de lui dire, au lieu de ça il lui mordilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, s'insurgea Finch de plus en plus dérouté.

\- Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça, lui répondit-il.

\- Me mordre l'oreille ? S'étrangla Finch surpris.

\- Entre autre...

\- Il est temps que je m'en aille, tenta Finch espérant que son vis-à-vis le laisserait partir tranquillement.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je n'en peux plus de me retenir, je veux juste... un peu plus...

En même temps qu'il parlait, Reese commença à déboutonner le gilet, puis la chemise de Finch. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il écarta les mains de Reese de ses vêtements, repoussant son assaillant un peu plus fort, mais rien n'y faisait... même drogué Reese était toujours plus fort que lui. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir par la force brute, il pouvait toujours essayer de le raisonner.

\- Mr Reese reprenez-vous je vous prie. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites !

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Mr Reese alors je vous conjure de me...

\- Un jeu ? Évidemment, que ce n'en est pas un, répondit alors Reese. Vous pensez sincèrement que je pourrai vous embrasser juste pour m'amuser ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais...

\- C'est pourtant simple Harold, je vous aime.

Il l'avait dit... Reese venait enfin d'avouer ce qu'il tentait de cacher depuis des mois maintenant. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais avouer ses sentiments, qu'importe ce qui pourrait leur arriver dans l'avenir, Finch ne devait rien savoir de tous cela. S'il venait à l'apprendre, ou même tout simplement à soupçonner quelque chose, il était plus qu'évident que rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux. Dans le pire des cas, Reese était sûr que Finch pouvait disparaître de sa vie comme il y était entré : sans signe avant-coureur. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre à tout jamais, même si cela signifie taire ses plus profonds sentiments.

Finch, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il garda alors le silence, qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il observa simplement le visage de Reese espérant trouver les réponses aux milles et une question qui émergeaient une à une dans son esprit. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi lui ? À quel point ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Alors que Finch était plongé dans sa réflexion, Reese approcha doucement son visage de celui de Finch. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, attendant juste un signe lui disant qu'il pouvait ou non continuer. Rien, alors il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Finch avant de sentir se dernier répondre à son baiser. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrasse pleinement. Tout en l'embrassant, John finit de déboutonner la chemise de Finch avant de finalement pouvoir faire glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de ce dernier qu'il sentît tout de même se crisper légèrement à ce contact.

Alors que Finch s'apprêtait à parler, Reese en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaud de l'informaticien à la recherche de sa consœur. Un frôlement, une caresse, un soupir de plaisir et un frisson de bien-être... Tout semblait si irréel pour les deux hommes, qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment sûr que tout était bien réels

Reese attira finalement Finch vers son lit, l'y poussant délicatement avant de se positionner au dessus-de lui. Il ôta les lunettes du nez de l'informaticien :

\- Mr Reese, je... commença Finch avant que Reese le fasse taire en déposant son index sur ses lèvres.

John déposa de rapides baisers sur son visage avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ces lèvres...


	2. Que faire maintenant ?

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comme promis la semaine dernière, je reviens pour poster le second chapitre !  
**_

 _ **J'espère que la suite qui suit vous plaira. La suite (et fin) sera évidemment lundi prochain, alors un peu de patience pour la conclusion :)  
**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour dire que ça ne vous à pas plu...)**_

 _ **A lundi prochain !**_

 _ **PS :**_ _ **MERCI**_ _ **isatis2013 pour la correction ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Que faire maintenant ?**_

C'est avec une abominable migraine que Reese se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il se tourna alors pour tourner le dos à la fenêtre et aux horribles rayons de soleil qui entraient par celle-ci. Il grogna quand il vit l'heure qu'affichait son réveil :10 h 47. Il se leva péniblement avant de partir à la recherche d'aspirine. Heureusement pour lui, la trousse de soin était juste là, sur la table. Il l'avala rapidement avant de rejoindre la salle de bains pour sa douche. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur lui et que son mal de tête se faisait de plus en plus présent, les brumes de son esprit commencèrent peu à peu à se dissiper. Il écarquilla alors les yeux devant l'image que son esprit embrumé venait de faire parvenir à son cerveau encore au ralenti.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... Je n'ai pas fait ça ? Articula-t-il péniblement.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans son salon, tel un lion en cage. À peine sorti de sa douche, Reese avait composé le numéro de Fusco pour vérifier si Finch l'avait bel et bien raccompagné chez lui hier soir. La réponse affirmative du lieutenant, la trousse de soins sur la table et les quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait ne laissait aucun doute sur les événements de la veille. Il s'était fait avoir par ce dealer et maintenant il se trouvait dans une situation plus que compliquée. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce bourbier ?

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Aucun message, aucun appel. Un numéro aurait pourtant déjà dû tomber. Finch comptait-il une nouvelle fois régler ça tout seul ? À moins qu'il ne soit déjà loin... A cette pensée Reese paniqua quelque peu et sorti précipitamment de chez lui, direction la bibliothèque. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, et surtout régler toute cette histoire au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit réellement trop tard.

Finch ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque, comme il aurait du s'y trouver en temps normal. Cette fois-ci il était chez lui, ou plutôt dans un de ses nombreux chez lui. Il était parti peu de temps après que Reese se soit endormi. Il s'était rapidement habillé, avant de s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible. En chemin, il avait retiré la puce GPS que Reese avait installé dans ses lunettes, sans son accord, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'était alors laissé tomber sur le premier fauteuil, se repassant mentalement en boucle les dernières heures. Même si Reese n'était plus à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de sentir encore son odeur flotter dans l'air, la chaleur de son corps tout contre lui, les caresses de ses mains sur sa peau... Même après une longue douche chaude, son corps ne parvenait pas à se défaire pleinement de toutes ces nouvelles sensations que Reese avait éveillé en lui.

Le matin était arrivé avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il regarda l'horloge qui trônait dans son salon : 10 h 52. Reese devait certainement être réveillé maintenant. Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'oeil à son portable. S'il était bel et bien debout, ce dernier n'avait en tout cas pas cherché à le joindre. Que devait-il en conclure ? Est-ce que tout cela était un effet de la drogue ? Aurait-il eu le même comportement avec le lieutenant Carter ? Avec Zoé ? Et puis, il y avait "aimer" et "aimer"... Auquel des deux faisait-il référence quand il lui avait dit l'aimer ? Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il comprenait. Tout semblait se mélanger, les réponses le fuyaient tout comme lui s'obstinait à fuir ses sentiments.

Quand avait-il commencé à aimer Reese ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais un jour il c'était tout simplement rendu compte que de ne pas entendre le simple " _Bonjour Finch_ " de Reese le matin le mettait plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était rendu compte que, quand ce dernier lui souriait simplement, il avait lui-même du mal à ne pas lui sourire en retour, comme si c'était une évidence. Entendre le son de ses pas résonner dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il ne faisait que monter l'escalier le soulageait. Il était là, encore aujourd'hui. Même s'il s'obstinait à refuser l'inévitable, il connaissait pourtant la nature de ses sentiments envers l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il le savait, mais il n'était pas encore mentalement prêt à l'accepter une bonne fois pour toute. Alors, avec les événements de la veille, il ne savait pas s'il aurait encore la force de faire face à son coéquipier.

Il se décida pourtant à sortir de sa torpeur. Les numéros avaient besoin de lui, et lui avaient besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Le plus dur serait de s'occuper de leurs futurs clients tout en évitant au maximum les contacts directs avec Reese. La tâche s'annonçait des plus ardus, même pour lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Bear accueillit Finch comme il avait accueilli Reese un peu plus tôt. Finch n'eut pas besoin de faire le tour de la bibliothèque, il savait déjà que Reese ne s'y trouvait pas. Après tout, s'il avait été là, il serait sûrement venu tout de suite. Bien qu'il fût soulagé de l'absence de John dans le bâtiment, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Il chercha les livres dont il avait besoin pour le numéro du jour, numéro qui lui disait d'ailleurs quelque chose.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, remarqua alors Finch quand le nom apparut à l'écran.

Le problème maintenant était de prévenir Reese. Devait-il l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un message ? Il décida d'abord de localiser la cible.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, Reese cherchait en vain un indice qui lui indiquerait où se cachait l'informaticien. Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa poche. Reese s'en empara précipitamment. Un message de Finch :

 _Notre numéro se trouve à cette adresse, je vous laisse vous en charger._

Même si ce n'était qu'un simple message, Reese fut soulagé. Finch ne l'ignorait pas. En tout cas pas totalement... pour l'instant du moins. Il se rendit alors à l'adresse indiquée dans la suite du message... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand :

\- Hey, mon pote, comment vont les affaires pour toi ? L'apostropha Léon quand il entra dans le bar.

\- Léon... J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Alors que Léon faisait signe au barman de lui servir de verre, Reese le stoppa.

\- On y va Léon. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il sachant que ce dernier chercherait sûrement à négocier.

Une fois dans la voiture, Reese décida de joindre Finch dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus d'information et, surtout, pour entendre la voix de ce dernier. L'informaticien mit du temps à décrocher, mais accepta enfin l'appel.

\- Avez-vous trouvez notre numéro ? Demanda Finch de suite.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je l'amène immédiate...

\- NON ! s'écria alors Finch, interrompant par la même occasion Reese dans sa phrase. Je veux dire il est inutile de l'emmener ici, un autre lieu serait plus approprié.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à sortir et je ne voudrais pas laisser Mr Tao seul ici avec mon équipement.

\- Bear peut s'en charger et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois que Léon...

\- La dernière fois je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, cette fois je le dis, c'est : non.

\- Bien, consentit Reese ne voulant pas davantage énerver Finch. Sinon, vous savez qui en a après lui cette fois-ci ?

\- Un groupe tchèque, de ce que j'ai appris. Mr Tao aurait _encore_ touché à de l'argent qui ne lui appartient pas. Je suppose que vous pourrez facilement le faire parler. Je vais tout de même continuer mes recherches, si besoin appelez moi.

\- Je le ferais sans faute, Finch.

Après avoir raccroché, Reese remarqua quelque chose. En soi, ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment important, mais pendant leur conversation téléphonique, à aucun moment Finch n'avait prononcé les mots _"Mr Reese"_ et encore moins _"John"_... Essayait-il ainsi de mettre de la distance entre eux de cette manière ou se faisait-il tout simplement des films ?

Reese et Léon arrivèrent finalement dans une des nombreuses résidences de Finch. Léon ne semblait nullement inquiet de la situation dans laquelle il s'était encore fourré. Surtout maintenant que John et Finch étaient réapparus.

\- Comme dans le bon vieux temps, hein ? S'amusa Léon.

\- Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer dans les moindres détails Léon. J'ai autre chose à régler de bien plus important que tes habituelles combines foireuses.

\- Celle-ci n'était pas foireuse ! Enfin au début du moins. Et puis ces mecs sont soudain sortis de nulle part et avant que je ne le comprenne, je leur devais déjà plus de deux millions. Mais je peux me débrouiller, tu vas voir, je vais tout régler.

\- Tu peux té débrouiller ? Très bien, dans ce cas, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Ferme bien derrière toi en partant, ajouta Reese avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Qu... Attends, j'exagère un peu quand je dis que je peux tout régler tout seul... Avec un petit coup de main, ça irait plus vite. Je suis sûr qu'en deux temps trois mouvements tu peux tout régler, non ? Tenta Léon tout en rattrapant Reese.

\- Reprends tout depuis le début, lui demanda finalement John en prenant place.

\- Très bien. C'était, il y a peut-être deux ou trois semaines environ...

Reese écouta son histoire tranquillement pendant près de dix minutes. Léon tentait par tous les moyens de prouver que ses actes n'étaient en soi pas si mauvais que cela Après tout il n'avait fait qu'escroquer un escroc, où était le problème là-dedans ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'encore une fois tu vas me faire perdre ma journée. Bon plus qu'à aller trouver ce Ignác Jelínek pour que tout soit réglé, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as tout compris. Quand partons-nous ?

\- Il n'y a pas de "nous" qui tienne. Tu restes sagement ici le temps que je règle tout ça. Je te préviendrai une fois que tout sera fini.

\- Compris. Il n'y aurait pas un ordi qui traîne dans le coin par hasard ?

\- Non, et même s'il y en avait un, même pas en rêve. Pas envie de devoir gérer deux crises dans la même journée par ta faute. Sinon, tu sais où je pourrais trouver ton gars ?

\- Aucun idée, il bouge tout le temps. Il y a deux trois jours il était à l'hôtel Wellington en tout cas.

Reese quitta alors l'appartement, téléphone en main.

\- Finch, j'ai besoin que vous me localisiez quelqu'un.

\- Très bien. Son nom ?

\- Ignác Jelínek. D'après Léon il était à l'hôtel Wellington il y a trois jours.

\- Oui, il y était jusqu'à hier matin en tout cas. Je vais avoir besoin d'une ou deux minutes. Je vous envoi sa position dès que je l'ai.

\- Au fait Finch, vous êtes bien à la bibliothèque là ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Finch légèrement inquiet.

\- Rien, pour savoir. J'attends votre message.

Quand il l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il avait mis la main sur Léon, Finch avait dit qu'il allait quitter la bibliothèque, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il y soit encore ? Ses recherches l'avaient retenu plus longtemps que prévu et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de partir pour sa course ? Ou bien peut-être que c'était dans le coin et qu'il était déjà rentré ? Ou alors... il lui avait menti pour éviter qu'il ne le rejoigne à la bibliothèque ? Qu'importe la réponse, il devait se dépêcher de régler le problème Léon pour enfin avoir une discussion avec l'informaticien. La situation ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ainsi.

Quelques minutes après, Finch lui envoya l'adresse d'un cercle de jeu clandestin où semblait se trouver le responsable de tout cela. D'après le signal GPS de son portable et des caméras alentour en tout cas. Reese y fit alors un saut. Heureusement pour lui, étant en pleine journée, très peu de personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. En plus de Jelínek, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de gardes dans tout le bâtiment... À peine une vingtaine de minutes après l'entrée de John dans le bâtiment, l'affaire était réglée. Son tête-à-tête avec le boss tchèque s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et maintenant pour que tout été réglé pour de bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à envoyer un message à Lionel et à récupérer l'argent que Léon avait "emprunté", ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait. En fin d'après-midi tout était réglé pour de bon, Léon était à nouveau libre de s'attirer des ennuis et John pouvait enfin espérer parler à Finch.

Il se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il remontait la rue, il ne fit pas attention à la voiture qui tournait au coin de celle-ci, voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Finch. Ce dernier sachant précisément où se trouver John, devina rapidement sa destination vu le chemin qu'il prenait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face et avait donc préféré s'éclipser avant qu'il ne le trouve. L'informaticien savait pertinemment que la situation ne pouvait pas perdurer indéfiniment, mais pour le moment il avait besoin de temps. Il espérait juste que son partenaire comprendrait...

Reese entra enfin dans le bâtiment et, devant la grille fermée, conclut que Finch avait pris la fuite avant son arrivée. Il tenta en vain de le joindre, mais son portable était éteint...

\- Mais où êtes-vous parti vous cacher Finch... murmura Reese désemparé.

Il quitta finalement l'énorme bâtisse comprenant parfaitement que l'informaticien n'y reviendrait sûrement pas tant que lui-même y serait présent. Il envoya finalement un message à Finch, en espérant qu'il rallumerait rapidement son portable et qu'il le lirait. Il ne lui demandait pas d'y répondre mais qu'il le lise au moins,

Finch s'enferma de nouveau chez lui. La journée n'était pas encore totalement terminée, mais il n'avait pas été aussi exténué depuis un moment. Être constamment sur ses gardes était vraiment épuisant physiquement mais surtout moralement. Même si la fuite n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution, elle lui avait paru inévitable quand il avait compris que Reese venait droit vers lui et qu'il ne pourrait alors plus lui échapper. Il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, mais pour le moment il avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée. Après près de deux heures, il alluma finalement son portable. Un appel de Reese ainsi qu'un message. Il ouvrit ce dernier :

 _Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il faudra parler de tout ça à un moment où un autre. Si vous ne voulez plus avoir affaire à moi très bien, mais ayez au moins la politesse de me virer en face à face. Si besoin d'aide pour un numéro, vous savez comment me joindre._

Finch éteignit de nouveau son portable alors qu'une larme coulait doucement le long de sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant...


	3. Dernière chance

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ^^  
**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous aura plu.  
**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire la fin et je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour dire que ça ne vous à pas plu...)**_

 _ **Bye Bye !  
**_

 _ **PS :**_ _ **MERCI**_ _ **isatis2013 pour la correction ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Dernière chance...**_

Le lendemain matin Reese n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Finch. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à le contacter et il n'était même pas sur qu'il avait lu son message. Il était à peine 6 h 30 quand il sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où il se doutait que Finch ne se trouverait pas. Il était doué pour se cacher, et, même après tous ces mois à travailler ensemble, il ne savait toujours pas où l'informaticien vivait réellement. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer ses recherches. Il décida alors d'emmener Bear au parc pour se changer les idées en attendant enfin un signe de Finch.

Si un jour on lui avait demandé s'il croyait en l'amour fou, il aurait répondu "non" et ce sans aucune hésitation. Oui il avait aimé Jessica, oui il avait souffert de la perdre, oui il s'était senti anéanti, mais il s'en voulait surtout de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Elle méritait d'être heureuse et c'est pour quoi il était parti. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle. Quelqu'un qui la comprenne sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout quitter pour elle... Elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Il tenait à elle, certes. Il l'aimait aussi, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle, pas de cet amour aussi fort qu'il aurait dû. Oui, il avait toujours été prêt à tout pour elle, pour son bien, parce qu'elle le méritait tout simplement. Le jour où elle était morte, son monde s'était écroulé. Elle était son seul lien avec le monde des vivants... en tout cas c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne un nouveau but dans la vie. Une nouvelle raison d'exister.

Finch ne savait certainement pas à quel point il le remerciait de l'avoir approché ce jour-là. Il ne savait sûrement pas qu'à ses yeux il était son "sauveur". Il avait désormais un but, un chez lui, des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et surtout il l'avait lui. Lui, son employeur, son coéquipier, son ami, sa nouvelle raison d'être, son monde en somme. Si on lui demandait aujourd'hui s'il croyait en l'amour fou, sans aucune hésitation il répondrait "oui".

Assis sur le banc, Reese observait Bear s'amuser avec un autre chien. Le soleil commençait à taper de plus en plus, montant peu à peu dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps exactement il était là quand son téléphone sonna enfin. Il s'en empara rapidement et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le nom de l'informaticien s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Finch ? Demanda tout de même Reese.

\- Oui, vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ? Répondit Finch sur un ton qu'il voulait habituel.

\- Non, je suppose que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour un numéro.

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- Alors...

\- Retrouvez-moi à la bibliothèque.

Finch raccrocha avant que Reese n'ait le temps de lui répondre. Ce dernier siffla Bear qui se précipita à sa rencontre. Dans quelques minutes son destin et celui de Finch allaient certainement se jouer. C'est tendu comme jamais que Reese prit une nouvelle fois le chemin de leur lieu de travail.

À peine avait-il raccroché que Finch s'en voulait déjà d'avoir appelé Reese. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela au juste ? Il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir cette discussion, mais pas du tout prêt ! Alors qu'est-ce qui lui était au juste passé par la tête pour passer ce maudit coup de fil ! Une partie de lui-même lui hurlait de partir tout de suite, de partir le plus loin possible, là où personne, et encore moins Reese, ne pourrait le retrouver. Mais une fois là-bas, que ferait-il ? Que deviendrait-il ? Et les numéros ? Sans oublier Reese, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir cela. Péniblement, Finch resta finalement installé derrière les écrans de l'ordinateur. Il inspira profondément avant de vérifier combien de temps il lui restait exactement avant l'arrivée de John.

Finch tenta tant bien que mal de garder son esprit sur autre chose que sur la venue de John, mais les tremblements de ses mains l'empêchaient de pianoter correctement sur le clavier en face de lui. Il s'adossa complètement au dossier de sa chaise, prenant une profonde inspiration. Que dirait-il à Reese une fois que ce dernier aurait franchi les escaliers ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Non, il ne voulait pas mentir. Il se devait d'être complètement honnête avec ce dernier. Mais avant toute chose, il avait lui-même besoin de savoir si ce qui s'était passé était oui ou non uniquement dû à la drogue, qui avait alors agit sur lui comme un désinhibiteur. Si la réponse était oui, alors il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer ainsi. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester si près de lui après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais si la réponse était non, si John l'aimait sincèrement, profondément, sans aucune arrière-pensée alors... alors le problème serait tout autre.

Il se leva finalement, passant ci et là entre les nombreux rayons que comptait la bibliothèque. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester sur place. Il effleura du bout des doigts un des livres préférés de Grace. Charles Dickens. Il avait toujours pensé que Grace serait la seule et unique. Après tout elle était son âme sœur que se soit dans le domaine de la littérature, de la peinture, de la musique aussi. Elle partageait son goût du voyage, son goût pour les mystères du monde, sa passion de l'inconnu. Elle lui avait toujours semblé être sa moitié, son double spirituel, son avenir... et pourtant. Et pourtant, il n'était plus sûr de tout cela depuis l'arrivée de John dans sa vie.

Il reprit peu à peu sa marche entre les livres. Au moment où il faisait son retour vers la table où se trouvaient les écrans de l'ordinateur, il fut accueilli par Bear. Il tourna lentement son regard sur sa droite, croisant enfin le regard de Reese, avant de porter son attention sur les livres se trouvant en face de lui.

\- Thé vert sencha avec un sucre, dit doucement Reese en lui montrant la boisson qu'il tenait.

\- Merci bien, répondit-il.

Reese posa la tasse sur la table avant de s'en éloigner de quelques pas. Finch en fit alors le tour, reprenant alors la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ôta le couvercle de la tasse avant de souffler sur la boisson. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vraiment prêt à entamer la discussion, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Pas de nouveau numéro ? Demanda finalement Reese pour briser le silence.

\- Non, pas depuis celui de Mr Tao.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Finch but enfin une gorgée, essayant de gagner un peu de temps. Reese cherchait autour de lui un sujet de conversation mais rien. Il inspira profondément avant de passer au sujet sensible.

\- Je... Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé... commença Reese avant de s'interrompre.

Le cœur de Finch loupa alors un battement au mot "désolé", ces craintes étant sur le point de se concrétiser.

\- … mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, acheva finalement John.

L'informaticien s'arrête tout simplement de respirer devant cette confession.

\- Alors la drogue...

\- N'a en rien altéré mes pensées ou mes sentiments, si ça peut vous rassurer. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous rassure en fait, ajouta Reese.

Comment Finch pouvait-il être rassuré par le fait de savoir qu'il le désirait sincèrement, et ce depuis un bon moment déjà ? Après tout, il se souvenait parfaitement que Finch avait plusieurs fois tenté de le repousser cette nuit-là, même si la majeure partie de ses souvenirs était encore floue.

\- Je vois, répondit Finch ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Oui, il était soulagé, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mais comment pouvait-il maintenant lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à être aimé et encore moins à aimer en retour ? Il avait abandonné tout cela le jour où il s'était caché de Grace. Aimer, c'était donner les armes à l'autre de le blesser encore et encore. C'était donné accès à ses faiblesses sans possible retour en arrière. Après tout, aimer c'était donner à l'autre le pouvoir de le détruire. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert comme cela, bien assez perdu aussi, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter ses sentiments tout comme ceux de Reese. Et puis, avait-il vraiment le droit d'aimer encore ? Le droit de désirer ? Le droit d'être chéri ?

\- Finch ? L'interrompit Reese, je pense qu'il ne doit plus être si chaud maintenant.

L'informaticien n'avait cessé de souffler sur la boisson qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il avala d'une traite le reste de son thé avant de jeter la tasse dans la corbeille à ses côtés.

\- Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus me voir pendant un moment ou même...

\- …

Bien malgré lui, les mots ne sortaient pas. Il voulait pourtant lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, que même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter, lui aussi l'aimait. Il savait que c'était douloureux un amour à sens unique. Il voulait le dire mais... aucun son ne sortait. Il ne voulait pas blesser John, mais voulait encore moins souffrir de nouveau.

\- Vous avez remarqué que depuis que vous êtes parti de chez moi l'autre jour, vous n'avez plus prononcé ni mon nom ni mon prénom ? Ajouta alors Reese. J'aurais vraiment préféré que vous n'appreniez rien de mes sentiments, mais ce qui est fait est fait et, encore une fois, je m'excuse de vous avoir blessé, d'avoir trahi votre confiance. Sincèrement.

Finch avait bien sûr entendu une certaine souffrance, une certaine culpabilité dans les dernières paroles de Reese. Celles-ci ressemblaient même plus à une supplique qu'autre chose. S'il lui disait qu'il n'en était rien, qu'à ses yeux il était toujours le même, il finirait blessé. Mais s'il s'obstinait à se taire, c'était Reese qui finirait par souffrir le plus. Quoiqu'il fasse, quelqu'un risquait de finir blesser, dans ce cas...

\- Vous vous trompez Mr Reese, avoua finalement l'informaticien en accentuant volontairement le nom de Reese. J'ai toujours autant confiance en vous, ne vous en faite pas pour cela.

\- Pourtant je ne vous ai pas écouté quand vous m'avez repoussé, _s'autoflagell_ _a_ Reese.

Finch ne savait plus trop quoi faire ou dire pour que Reese ne culpabilise plus autant sans trop en dire sur ses sentiments. Mais, pourtant, il préférait largement avouer ce qu'il ressentait, plutôt qu'être la cause de la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout maintenant. Il inspira profondément et avoua enfin :

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je n'aurais pas pu me défendre plus que ça si je l'avais voulu ? Vous me pensez donc si faible Mr Reese ?

\- Non, mais... je me souviens vaguement que vous souhaitiez rentrer, ajouta Reese tout en essayant de se rappeler plus en détail cette nuit-là.

\- Oui, il est vrai que j'ai peut-être dit cela à un moment donné, mais... comment dire, commença Finch avant de chercher ses mots, je vous rappelle que vous étiez sous l'effet de la drogue et que du coup, je ne pouvais pas vraiment juger de votre sincérité. Me laisser faire dans ces conditions aurait été absurde.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à partir avec plus d'insistance si vous le pouviez ? Demanda Reese qui commençait à se dire que, peut-être, il avait une chance.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Tout simplement parce que, même si une partie de moi refuse encore de l'accepter, j'en avais peut-être envie, avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vous venez de le faire Mr Reese, répondit Finch le cœur battant à tout rompre après cet aveu. Mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre ça pour un "Je vous aime aussi" ?

Il osait vraiment lui demander ? À partir du moment où il lui avait dit ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, Finch savait que cette question risquait d'être posée à un moment ou à un autre. Il avait juste espéré y échapper un peu plus longtemps tout de même. Il déglutit péniblement avant de répondre :

\- Mr Reese, vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas très doué avec tous ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné volontairement l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un ou même d'être aimé. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez exactement après m'avoir avoué vos sentiments, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. L'idée de le faire me paraît bien trop irréelle.

\- Vous m'aimez pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... commença Finch avant de s'interrompre.

\- Je ne vous forcerais pas à faire quoi que se soit, je veux juste que tout soit clair, pas de sous-entendu, juste une réponse claire et nette.

\- Oui, on dirait bien que c'est le cas mais...

\- J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra Finch, l'interrompit Reese. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra pour que vous soyez prêt, j'attendrais. Nous irons à votre rythme, si ça peut vous aider.

\- Mr Reese, je... ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, lui répondit Finch.

\- Si vous craigniez que je ne me lasse de vous ou je ne sais quoi encore, sachez, Harold, que rien n'y personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Vous le savez, je suis du genre têtu quand je m'y mets. Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de vous faire changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-il finalement, plein d'espoir.

Finch sourit légèrement. Oui, il savait parfaitement à quel point son partenaire pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait, et cela aussi il l'aimait.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas abandonner, on dirait ? Se moqua gentiment Finch en se tournant vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Pas quand ça vaut le coup de persister. Et vous en valez vraiment la peine.

\- Vous avez des goûts bizarres Mr Reese, vous le savez ça au moins ?

\- C'est vous qui le dites, moi je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre dans le fait de vous aimer.

Pour le première fois, il pouvait voir la réaction de Finch à ses mots. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi gêné et cela le fit sourire.

\- Je n'aime pas ce sourire Mr Reese, ajouta alors Finch.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de faire ce genre de chose Harold.

\- Quel genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il ne voyant pas de quoi parlait son partenaire.

\- Le genre de chose qui me fait tomber un peu plus amoureux de vous.

Écarlate. Les joues de Finch étaient instantanément devenues écarlates.

\- Je me souviens... ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de la sorte, bégaya Finch sous le regard amusé de Reese. Cela vous amuse vraiment de ma taquiner de la sorte, n'est-ce pas John ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Bien, je suppose que l'on peut considérer le problème comme étant réglé ?

\- Quel problème ? Plaisanta alors Finch. Je ne vois pas à quel problème vous faites référence.

\- Bien, une dernière chose. Je vous ai dit que je ne vous forcerai pas la main, mais, commença t-il tout en s'approchant de lui, j'ai quand même le droit de vous montrer à quel point je vous aime en faisant cela, dit-il avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Finch, toujours assis.

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que par quelques minuscules millimètres, Reese arrêta tout mouvement attendant une réponse. Les deux hommes pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Sa main gauche sur la joue de Finch, qu'il caressait doucement de son pouce. Après réflexion Finch répondit alors dans un murmure :

\- Tant que vous n'en abusez pas...

Ni une ni deux, Reese combla le faible espace qui les séparait encore de leur premier vrai baiser. Cette fois aucune drogue n'en était la cause, ils étaient tous les deux pleinement conscient et surtout consentant. Reese finit par mordiller légèrement la lèvre de Finch. Il en profita ainsi pour glisser alors sa langue entre les lèvres désormais entrouvertes de ce dernier. La langue de l'informaticien vint d'elle-même accueillir l'intruse. Un faible gémissement franchit alors les lèvres de Reese, faisant sourire Finch. Des baisers bien plus passionnés et profonds que les précédents se succédèrent alors, avant que Finch ne le repousse doucement.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas en abuser, le réprimanda Finch tout en reprenant une respiration normale.

\- Désolé mais difficile de résister, avoua Reese qui prenait désormais appui que les accoudoirs de la chaise, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres de celui de l'informaticien.

\- Je vois cela, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà signalé je ne suis pas très doué dans les relations humaines et j'apprécierais que les choses se fassent plus lentement, avoua-t-il malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait à devoir dire tout cela

\- Compris, mais du coup... quand est-ce que l'on pourra finir ce que l'on a commencé chez moi ? Demanda Reese voyant déjà l'embarras se peindre sur le visage de Finch.

Cela n'y manqua pas. Alors que Finch s'apprêtait à lui faire des reproches, son téléphone vibra.

\- Vous avez de la chance sur ce coup-ci Mr Reese, on a un nouveau numéro.

Reese se décala alors, laissant Finch partir à la recherche des trois livres qui leur donneraient le nom de leur prochain client. Reese ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il avait de la chance, au contraire. Maintenant, il allait sûrement devoir partir alors que sa seule envie était de rester seul avec Finch. Bear ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une gêne. Finch revint enfin, posa les livres et entra les chiffres dans la base de donnée. Un nouveau nom en sortit, Finch fit rapidement les premières recherches préliminaires sous le regard soulagé et heureux de Reese.

\- Vous pouvez y allez, ajouta alors Finch, le regard de Reese commençant à se faire trop intense et embarrassant pour lui. Je vous donnerai les informations en chemin.

\- Bien, soupira Reese quelque peu déçu de devoir déjà partir, mais vous me manquez déjà Harold.

C

Finch le fusilla du regard. Il savait que Reese faisait cela pour le taquiner, même s'il pensait aussi ce qu'il disait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, cela l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Alors que Reese hésitait entre partir tout de suite et embrasser une dernière fois Finch avant, il vit ce dernier lever son index tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Un ? Murmura Reese avant de comprendre.

Il sourit, comprenant que Finch l'autorisait à l'embrasser une fois avant de partir. Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de partir le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Finch était tout autant, voir plus soulagé encore que Reese. Il n'était pas tout a fait sûr que sa décision fût la meilleure, mais il était pourtant sûr d'une chose, ou de deux : premièrement il ne regrettait pas la tournure que la situation avait finalement prise, et deuxièmement Reese l'aimait encore plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Enfin, s'il avait un jour imaginé que ce dernier pouvait avoir de tels sentiments à son égard. Ce que l'avenir leur réservait ? Personne ne le savait, et cela, ils le découvriraient ensemble, quoiqu'il advienne.


End file.
